La primera Divergente
by sodowney
Summary: La primera de una generación de Divergentes que no pueden ser controlados.
1. Capítulo uno

**_La primera Divergente._**

Después de la guerra, la sociedad ha decidido agrupar a las personas en cincos facciones tratando que la guerra no vaya a provocarse otra vez.

_Los que culpaban a la agresividad, crearon Cordialidad._

_Los que culpaban a la ignorancia, crearon Erudición._

_Los que estaban en contra el engaño, crearon Sabiduría._

_Los que culpaban al egoísmo, crearon Abnegación._

_Y finalmente los que culpaban la cobardía, Osadía._

Apenas cumplan los dieciséis años, deben tomar una prueba de aptitud que determinará a cuál de las facciones tiene que seguir el resto de su vida.

Y así lo hizo Sophie, de 16 años, al tomar su prueba de aptitud, dando como resultado Osadía y Sabiduría, la única de su especie que pertenece a más de dos facciones.

Ella es la amenaza de la sociedad o eso al menos no tiene que aparentar.

¿Pero cómo esconderse de la ley cuando te vigilan las 24 horas del día?


	2. Prólogo

**Capítulo********_uno._**

_**"¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?"**_

Mis manos tiemblan. Es la primera vez que lo hacen y descubro un nuevo sentimientos, la ansiedad. Mamá siempre me enseñaba que había que tomarse cada situación de la vida de manera tranquila y de esa manera, nada pudiese pasar mal. Pero ahora mismo, quiero salir corriendo de la habitación e internarme en mi cama a ponerme a llorar.

_Estoy bastante segura que me van a separar de mi familia._

No soy esa clase de chicas que tienen amigos por montón, no. Mi familia es lo único que tengo.

Miro con resignación la puerta, tal vez, esperando algún que otro milagro incluido con el deseo que no abra nunca. Entrecierro mis ojos, dejándome caer sobre la oscuridad con mis manos temblando y siendo el centro de atención de la sala de espera donde los chicos de otras facciones ríen sobre mis espaldas.

―Sophie Hall. ―La voz resuena sobre mis oídos. Con la tristeza sumida sobre mi cuerpo, me levanto de mi asiento, notando todas las miradas sobre mí, antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarme el cuerpo, me doy vuelta y sonrió con alegría a los presentes de la sala. Una muestra de mi facción.

La habitación es sumamente redonda, algo común pero nunca había visto como una de éstas, en vez de tener cuadros y tapizado cubriendo las paredes, hay espejos que dejan en evidencia lo mal que me sienta el amarillo. Observo mi reflejo a uno de los cientos de espejos que hay, si hubiera una palabra que me definiera a la perfección, sería fría.

Mi cuerpo no es como los demás en mi facción, los otros son regordetes y bajitos pero con un gran nivel de atractivo. ¿Y yo? Mi piel no es bronceada, es blanca como la nieve, mi pelo es negro y sin arreglar, no hay nada que quiera remarcar.

Corro un mechón de mi frente y entro a la habitación.

―Toma asiento. ―De la oscuridad, sale una mujer vestida de gris, supongo que es abnegación, su pelo es del color del oro.

Asiento mi cabeza, con miedo, como si me fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

Camino con demasiada rapidez hacía la silla que se encuentra en la mitad de la sala, al sentarme, me resbalo y me resisto a caer al suelo, ella lo nota, pero no hace nada, solo sonríe.

―Tienes que beberte esto. ―De su espalda, saca un pequeño vaso, de un color claro. Cada vez parece más ofensiva.

Me tomo el tiempo de responder: ―Esta bien. ―Llevo el vaso hacía mi boca dejando caer el espeso líquido sobre mi garganta, toso fuertemente al sentir el ardor sobre ésta. ―¿Qué es? ―Pregunto en voz baja, algo alarmada, llevando mis manos hacía mi garganta.

―Solo cierra los ojos. ―Me dice llevando sus manos hacía mi pelo, lo acaricia levemente y los cierro.

Parece como el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no puedo escuchar la respiración de la mujer de Abnegación, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que estoy en otro lugar, comienzo a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pero después noto que la chica de hace un rato fue reemplazada por otra. Una mujer que me fulmina con la mirada.

Miro a mi alrededor cesando mis gritos, la cafetería de mi facción. Aislada.

―Cuidado con lo que eliges. ―Me advierte, demostrando con sus manos, dos mesas.

En una, esta mi hermana de cinco años, jugando con sus muñecas.

En otra, esta mis padres, mirando retratos míos.

Y caigo que tiene un cuchillo entre mis manos.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Pregunto.

―Eliminar al enemigo. Pero tú decides quién es. ―Me responde como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

Va a matar a mi hermana, si decido por mis padres. Va a matar a mis padres, decido por mi hermana.

_Ninguno._

La empujo, obviamente no advierto mi movimiento, por lo que cae de espaldas, suelta el cuchillo, rápidamente nos intercambiamos las miradas y tomo el cuchillo antes que ella, sonrío y clavo el cuchillo sobre su cuello, dejando caer la sangre sobre mis manos, después de asegurarme que haya muerto por completo, me levanto del suelo, viendo las mesas, mis padres me miran con asco y mi hermana llora desconsoladamente.

Miro mi mano cubierta de sangre. Maté y traicioné a mi facción.

Alguien me toma de los hombros sacándome del shock, un hombre con una mirada serial aprieta mis hombros con fuerza, gruño con fuerza, moviendo mi hombro hacía atrás, liberándome del agarre.

―Ayúdame. ―Me pide.

Lo miro pero no digo nada, el miedo recorre mis venas pero lo trato de sobreponer.

―Por favor. ―Me ruega de rodillas. ―Me van a matar.

No sé que decir por lo que me quedo callada y aparto la mirada del hombre. No puedo salvarlo, no lo conozco ni tampoco quiero hacerlo.

―¡Me condenaste! ―Se levanta y me grita en la cara, cierro los ojos para no verlo.

No pido perdón. Es otra primera vez.

La oscuridad me vuelve a llenar. Me vuelven a mover desde el hombro, envuelvo mis manos en un puño. La respiración de la mujer se vuelve conocida y los libero, cuando abro mis ojos, ella me mira como si fuera de otro mundo.

―No puede ser. ―Su voz sale como un hilo. Niega con la cabeza y se lleva sus manos hacía su pelo, llevándolo hacía atrás.

―¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ―Pregunto, levantándome del asiento.

―Perteneces a dos facciones. Eso es lo malo.


End file.
